Akakuro lovewins
by Akakuro4869
Summary: Everyone knows. Except for Kuroko, so Akashi takes it upon himself to make Kuroko Tetsuya an Akashi. CHAPTER 2 IS UP, definately not just little bit of fluff. #lovewins #marriageequality
1. Rainbows and rainbows EVERYWHERE

Akashi stared at the newspapers while sipping at his morning coffee, it was all around the world by the next morning. He glanced at his lover, Kuroko Tetsuya who was making breakfast at the counter in the kitchen. A few more interchanging glances between the headline news and the back of his Tetsuya, he made up his mind and got up from the table.

Confused, Kuroko looked back to Akashi when he heard the sound of the chair being pushed back. Strangely enough, he can't see Akashi's signature eyes as his long bangs shadowed them.

"Sei-kun? Why are you getting up? Breakfast is almost ready."

Everything was silent for a moment, then Akashi spoke.

"Tetsuya, pack your bags."

"Eh? Sei-kun what are you talking about, are you so hungry that you-" Kuroko's words are silenced by a sudden kiss on the lips, immediately his face morphed into beet red and was steaming. Akashi fought the urge to smirk and replied to his embarrassed lover's question.

"Where, you asked? Where else but to the States?"

"W-why? What's wrong with living in Tokyo?" It seems that Kuroko had slightly recovered from the kiss attack

"Who said we were moving there?"

"Huh? But wait! Where are we exactly going to?"

"Anywhere is fine from now on, we can get married in any state from today onwards."

"Eh?"

"Tetsuya, Tetsuya, didn't you read the news? Now pack your bags, we're leaving in 2 hours. Soon you will be Akashi Tetsuya, the legalized wife of me, Akashi Seijuurou!" Yup, his head is definitely high up in the clouds by now.

"Sei-kun! The breakfast is burning!"


	2. Author's note

Who wants another chapter(s)? Review and I will see if I have enough support to write a new one.


	3. Of Weddings and Chaos

**Of Weddings and Chaos**

DRUMROLL... BEHOLD THE LONG-AWAITED CHAPTER OF AKAKURO #LOVEWINS PART 2! Sorry to keep you guys waiting, I was on vacation and unable to access FanFiction there, so enjoy and review! Maybe if I still have time before the school year starts I might post one or more new chapters. On one note, I will most likely be unable to update any of my fics once I start the IB school year (not with everyone who knows me paying their respects XD) No, seriously, I am serious, I might have to spend all my extra time studying instead of updating or beta-ing, so I will try to update as much as possible over the summer.

* * *

Everything happened so fast that Kuroko - soon to be Akashi - Tetsuya thought the world was spinning.

First Akashi spun him into their bedroom for packing their suitcases, then soon afterwards rushed him to the private landing strip of Haneda Airport, where a private jet was waiting to speed them off to California. Unfortunately for the over enthusiastic redhead, Kuroko had refused to budge unless Akashi gave him a little time to adjust to the sudden news he pushed upon him. On the other hand, the "little" time he had to adjust was just as rushed as before he confronted Akashi, in fact chaotic.

Let's not forget to mention the short dispute among other hopefuls(?) during when Akashi and Kuroko gathered their old teammates to tell them about their engagement.

 **FLASHBACK START:**

"Yo Akashi/Akashicchi/Aka-chin! What's up, and where's Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Kuroko/Kuro-chin?"

Meeting up in Maji Burger was not the best idea for a meeting where an engagement was to be revealed.

This particular reunion of the GoM proves it all.

As the very blunt person everyone knows, Kuroko cuts straight into the topic without a moment's hesitation.

"Akashi-kun and I are getting married."

Right after he dropped the bomb, the reactions were immediate. Aomine choked on his seventh burger while Kise sprayed some of his salad onto the ganguro's face; Midorima dropped his lucky item (which by the way was a pair of wedding dolls) in his extra large serving of fries, rendering them all greasy with a small splatter of ketchup here and there; Murasakibara however didn't have such a big reaction compared to the rest of them as he just kept eating his snacks without a care.

The biggest problems that came with the sudden confession was the chaos that ensued after Aomine threw his half finished burger into Murasakibara's face when he went to strangle Kise for spitting the white salad dressing in his face; gods, it just looked so wrong. In the meantime, the flying hamburger knocked the snack the titan was munching on onto the floor, immediately afterwards Murasakibara grabbed Aomine before he reached Kise by his scruff, yet in the progress causing more chaos by spilling Midorima's shiruko (red bean soup, by the way) on his lucky item (already in a greasy situation, no pun intended). The end product of this chain reaction was Midorima launching one of Aomine's burgers onto Kise's head where it fell apart all over the place, causing the model to chuck part of his salad to the miracle shooter where it landed squarely on his framed glasses; instantly the burger he was about to launch towards Aomine veered off its path and straightly plopped onto... Akashi's head.

The whole table went silent instantly and the temperature dropped to minus 10 degrees after the missile landed on the wrong person.

Seconds later in that particular Maji Burger store, screams were starting to reach out to everyone within earshot, which was saying something because even people from a 2 kilometer radius could hear the terrified shrieks of help from the particular members of the Generation of Miracles.

How on earth did Kuroko manage to sip his milkshake peacefully and go for a few more servings in between all that chaos remains a mystery.

 **FLASHBACK END**

At least Akashi had the decency to end the incident quickly and try and dispose of the evidence before the manager of the fast food chain kicked the group out, all done while ordering the troublemakers to run 20 rounds around the town.


End file.
